How to loose a guy in 10 days
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Vom gleichnamigen Film abgeleitet. Lily und James lassen sich auf Wetten ein. Lily wettet, dass sie James loswerden kann und James, dass Lily sich in ihn verlieben wird und das alles in 10 Tagen :
1. 1 Die Wette

Hi!

Diese Story ist nach dem Film „Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen" geschrieben. Ist mir gerade so eingefallen – außerdem mag ich den Film sehr gerne.

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Die Wette 

Schlafsaal der Gryffindors / Siebter Jahrgang / Mädchen:

„Lisaaaa!", stieß Yolanda zum wiederholten Male seufzend aus.

„Hör endlich auf zu Jammern! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ständig Potter hier, Potter dort! Schnapp ihn dir doch endlich, oder halt endgültig die Klappe! Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!", schrie Lisa entnervt.

Klar, James Potter, ein gleichaltriger Gryffindor-Kollege, sah toll aus und war unbestritten einer der gefragtesten Typen in Hogwarts.

Aber Yolandas Gejammer konnte ja niemand aushalten.

Nicht dass diese keinen Anderen bekommen konnte.

Yolanda sorgte mit einer 360 Tage/Jahr Diät für ihre schlanke Figur. Ihr in Wahrheit eher krauses, dunkelbraunes Haar wurde durch massenhaft Zauber geschmeidig und glatt.

Auf ihre heilige, gebräunte Haut kamen nur Markenprodukte, ging es jetzt um Kosmetika oder Kleidung.

Normalerweise bekam sie alles, was sie wollte.

Und jetzt hatte sie sich schon seit einem halben Jahr James Potter in den Kopf gesetzt. Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, hatten ihre Flirt-Versuche bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht gefruchtet.

Es war weithin bekannt, dass Potter auf ein anderes Mädchen stand. Solche Kleinigkeiten waren ja sonst kein Problem für Yolanda und Lisa, aber diesmal war alles anders.

James Potter schien sich unsichtbar machen zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn Yolanda ihn abpassen wollte, wartete sie umsonst. Er tauchte nicht mehr auf und sie fand ihn erst Stunden später an einem ganz anderen Ort wieder.

Lisa hatte Yolanda so gut sie konnte unterstützt, aber der gute Junge schien komplett blind für ihre Reize zu sein.

Wenn allen anderen Jungs schon bald die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, saß James gelassen an seinem Platz und beobachtete seine Angebetete (die ihn wiederum ignorierte).

Lisa kannte solche Probleme, wie Yolanda sie hatte, nicht.

Sie konnte gut einschätzen, wer auf sie abfuhr und wer nicht.

Und ernsthaft verlieben wollte sie sich ohnehin nicht, also nahm sie immer einen der vielen Angebeteten, die ihr scharenweise zu Füßen lagen.

Wir ihre Freundin kam auch Lisa aus gutem Elternhaus und konnte sich jeden modischen Schnickschnack leisten.

„LISA! Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich gehe elendig zu Grunde und dir ist alles egal!"

„Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was er nur an Evans findet!", kreischte Yolanda verzweifelt.

„Naja ...", überlegte Lisa gespielt und warf sich ihr langes blondes Haar gekonnt über die Schulter. „Sie hat wunderschönes, gelocktes rotes Haar ... sie hat riesige grüne Augen ... ist nicht dick, nicht ausgezehrt ... hat einen annehmbaren Busen, einen knackigen Hintern, schöne Beine ... und sie ist _natürlich_. Eines von diesen Weibern, die im Dreck Quidditch spielen und in den kalten See schwimmen gehen. Auf so was stehen manche Kerle. Und wenn Potter so einer ist, dann hast du keine Chance. Sorry."

„LIIIISAAAA! DAS wollte ich nicht hören!"

„Ich war nur ehrlich. Wenn du mich fragst, musst du zu einem Trick greifen, wenn du willst, dass er Evans vergisst.", verteidigte Lisa sich schnippisch.

„Und woran denkst du da?"

„Lass dich überraschen.", antwortete Lisa teuflisch grinsend. „Ich hab da so eine Idee ..."

Große Halle:

„Lily! Huhuuu!"

„Ich bringe diesen Kerl schon noch zum Schweigen!"

Wütend spießte Lily eine Kartoffel auf ihre Gabel.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag hatte Florian Giatti gerade zu ihr herüber gewunken.

Ihr Schweigen verunsicherte ihn nicht, sondern ließ ihn auch noch laut rufen, damit sie ihn auch ganz sicher nicht überhören/übersehen konnte.

„Das will ich sehen!", lachte Conny.

„Dafür bist du doch viel zu nett, kleine Lily-Maus.", fügte auch Jessy hinzu.

Die beiden Mädchen kannten Lily schon seit der Ersten und wussten, dass es ihr schwer fiel, gemein zu jemandem zu sein, der sowieso von allen gehänselt wurde.

„Pfff. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jede Person loswerden. Sogar euch. Ihr ahnt ja nichts. Aber es könnte ja sein, dass ich die – ähem – netten Aufmerksamkeiten von Florian genieße."

Lautes Gelächter war das Einzige was Lily zur Antwort bekam.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass du jede beliebige Person loswerden kannst, Evans?", mischte sich jetzt eine Mitschülerin von Lily ein.

„Ja, Lisa, das habe ich gesagt.", antwortete Lily ungeduldig. Sie konnte Lisa und ihre Freundin Yolanda nicht leiden.

Und obwohl sie sich einen Schlafsaal teilten, sprachen Lisa und Yolanda eher selten mit Lily und Co.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Wette? Ich wette, dass du zum Beispiel Potter nicht in einer Woche dazu bringst, dich nicht mehr zu mögen.", meinte Lisa abschätzend.

„Eine Woche?", fragte Lily gedehnt und man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee war.

„Na dann eben ... 10 Tage, wenn dir eine Woche zu kurz ist." Lisa sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Du gehst mit ihm aus, machst ihn richtig heiß – und dann musst du ihn innerhalb der Frist dazu bringen, dass er mit dir Schluss macht."

Conny und Jessy sahen Lisa ungläubig an. Das konnte ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein.

Aber Lily war jetzt wütend und der Ehrgeiz hatte sie gepackt.

„Einverstanden! Aber worum willst du wetten?"

„Die Verliererin muss mit Florian Giatti zum Weihnachtsball gehen."

Lily sah Lisa wütend an. Obwohl sie meistens sehr umgänglich war, lief sie oft heiß, wenn es um die „Tussis" ging. Sie konnte Lisa und Yolanda auf´s Blut nicht ausstehen.

„Gut."

„James! Warte mal einen Augenblick!", rief Lisa energisch hinter den Maraudern her. Die vier Jungs hatten sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollen.

James wollte Yolanda immer so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Sie schien einfach nicht zu merken, dass sie keine Chancen bei ihm hatte.

Jetzt, im siebten und letzten Jahr, wollte James endlich sein Ziel erreichen und Lily dazu kriegen, mit ihm auszugehen.

„Was?", fragte er daher kurz angebunden.

Lisa und Yolanda setzten ihre freundlichsten Gesichter auf.

„James,", flötete Yolanda. „Ich wollte dir eine Wette anbieten.

Wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast, würde ich gerne mit dir ausgehen. Da du aber anscheinend nur Augen für Evans hast, wollte ich eben mit dir wetten. Wenn ich verliere, dann werde ich dich nie mehr belästigen."

Sie zwinkerte verführerisch mit den Augen.

„Ach ja? Und was für eine Wette?" James´ Interesse schien geweckt zu sein.

„Du bringst Evans innerhalb von 10 Tagen dazu, dass sie sich in dich verliebt und mit dir zusammen sein will. Dann gehst du natürlich mit ihr zum Ball. Wenn sie sich nicht in dich verliebt, dann gehst du mit mir dorthin. So einfach ist das."

„Und warum sollte ich darauf eingehen? Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", erwiderte James unwirsch.

„Weil wir sonst verraten, dass ihr euch bei Vollmond immer aus der Schule schleicht. Wir haben euch schon dreimal gesehen. Kann doch kein Zufall sein, oder?" Lisa grinste zuckersüß.

„Du kleine –", Sirius wollte drohend auf Lisa zugehen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück.

„Okay."

James schlug mit Yolanda ein, doch seine Wut konnte man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen.

PS: Yolanda und Lisa wissen nicht, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, sondern nur, dass sich die Marauder bei Vollmond aus dem Schloss schleichen.

Na? Wie gefällt es euch so?

Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung 

lg


	2. 2 Der erste Tag

**Der erste Tag:**

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum:

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Evans kann dich nicht mal besonders gut leiden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie verliebt in dich ist."

Sirius Bemerkung hob James Stimmung nicht gerade.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht.", seufzte James niedergeschlagen.

„Also du musst nett zu ihr sein!", befahl Remus.

„Ich bin immer nett zu ihr!", empörte sich James.

„Mag ja sein, aber du musst zuvorkommender sein! Verstehst du? So auf die altmodische Art. Sollte es tatsächlich irgendwann zu einem Kuss kommen, dann unterbrichst du ihn bevor er zu heftig wird. Gib ihr auf alle Fälle das Gefühl, dass sie mehr als nur eine Affäre ist. Das heißt ein paar nette kleine Küsse, aber keine wilden Knutschereien innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeitspanne. Gib ihr deinen Mantel, wenn ihr kalt ist, sei romantisch. Halt ihr die Türen auf. Du weist schon!", erläuterte Remus.

„Er ist erledigt.", grinste Sirius hämisch.

„_Ich_ kann romantisch sein, Sirius! Im Gegensatz von dir, du-"

„James – kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Verdutzt sah James Lily an. Dann drehte er sich um. Waren noch weitere James´ hinter ihm?

„Ich meine dich James Potter!"

Schnell sprang James auf, bevor Lily noch ungeduldiger werden würde.

Sie bedeutete ihm zu folgen und führte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„James, ich habe mir überlegt, dass du mich wirklich zu mögen scheinst und da ich in letzter Zeit auch so ein, zwei Gefühle für dich entdeckt habe, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würdest."

Abwartend sah Lily ihn an.

Sie hatte sich diesen Text mit Jessy und Conny überlegt. Dafür hatten sie nicht zu lange gebraucht. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass er nicht lange über die Worte nachdenken würde, sondern sofort anbeißen würde.

James sah sie jedoch nur verwirrt an.

„Ähem – natürlich." Er räusperte sich nervös.

„Weist du was ich schon immer einmal tun wollte, James?"

„N-nein." James hatte sein Glück noch immer nicht gefasst.

„Ich wollte dich schon immer mal küssen."

Bevor James irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Lily sich schon überwunden und ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt.

Überrascht fasste James sie um die Hüften.

Dieser Kuss war wundervoll. Lilys Lippen fühlten sich so warm und weich an.

Der Kuss wurde immer heftiger, Lily immer fordernder.

Außer Atem stieß James sie von sich.

Das kostete ihn übrigens seine ganze Willenskraft.

Eben war ihm eingefallen, was Remus gesagt hatte.

„Lily – wir sollten nichts überstürzen.", keuchte er.

Lily sah ihn fassungslos an.

Was war los mit dem Typ?

„Ahem – ja natürlich. Die Leidenschaft ist mit mir durchgegangen." Sie schaffte es ein überzeugendes Grinsen aufzusetzen.

James fasste sie an der Hand und sie gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle Schüler an denen sie auf dem Weg vorbei kamen, warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu.

Lily musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht die Flucht ergriff. SIE und James Potter!!

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Zum Glück gelang es Lily Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie gab James vor aller (starrenden) Augen einen Gutenachtkuss und verschwand dann schleunigst in den Schlafsaal.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren weder Yolanda noch Lisa da.

Conny saß auf ihrem Bett und löste ein Rätsel in der Hexenwoche und Jessy probierte verschiedene Frisuren für den Ball aus.

Als Lily eintrat hoben beide neugierig die Köpfe.

„Wie ist´s gelaufen? Hat er es dir abgekauft?", fragte Conny neugierig.

„JA! Hat er! Morgen gehe _ich_ mit _James Potter_ nach Hogsmeade!", schrie Lily verzweifelt.

„Reg dich ab, Lils! Es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage.", beruhigte sie Jessy.

„Ich würde mich schon wohler fühlen, wenn wir schon einmal anfangen zu planen, wie ich ihn wieder loswerde!", jammerte Lily und ließ sich zu Conny aufs Bett fallen.

„Ich habe mir da tatsächlich schon etwas überlegt.", grinste Conny.

Sie öffnete eine Lade ihres Nachtkästchens und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an meinen ersten Freund, Nicholas Winter? Und an sein Geschenk an mich?"

Jessy und Lily begannen zu lachen.


	3. 3 Der zweite Tag

**Der 2. Tag**

Lily sah James schon von weitem.

Er wartete etwas abseits von den anderen Schülern auf sie.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann auf ihn zu.

Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, tippte sie ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hi Lily!", strahlte James sie an und begrüßte sie galant mit einem Kuss auf die Hand.

Während sie sich hinter den anderen Schülern die nach Hogsmeade wollten, einreihten, bemerkte Lily, dass James sie von der Seite her unauffällig musterte.

Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Aussehen aber auch ziemliche Mühe gegeben.

Ihr langes Haar, das ihr bis zur Rückenmitte ging, hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt.

Ihre Augen hatte sie nur mit schwarzem Kajal und Wimperntusche betont, ihren Mund mit farblosem Lipgloss.

Zu ihren neuen Cowboyboots trug sie Jeans und eine schwarze Jacke. Darunter hatte sie, was James natürlich noch nicht sehen konnte, eine schokobraune Wickelbluse mit weißen Punkten und recht tiefem V-Ausschnitt an.

Jetzt waren sie an Filch´s Kontrolle vorbei gekommen und gingen auf der Straße Richtung Hogsmeade.

Heute Morgen hatte Lily sich einige Themen überlegt, über die sie mit Potter reden wollte, aber zu ihrer Verwunderung brauchte sie diese gar nicht.

Anders als sie erwartet hatte, konnte man mit James auch so ganz gut reden.

Er brachte sie sogar öfters zum Lachen.

Auch James war zufrieden. „Na, bitte geht doch. Sie hat noch nichts in den falschen Hals gekriegt und ist mir gegenüber endlich mal ohne Vorurteile.", dachte er fröhlich.

„Wo wollen wir hingehen?", erkundigte James sich, als sie das Dorf erreicht hatten.

„Zu Madam Puddifoot!", freute sich Lily. „Das ist so ein nettes Café!"

Sie tat, als hätte sie James verzogene Miene nicht gesehen und ging fröhlich voran.

James hasste diesen Saftladen. So etwas Kitschiges!

Er bemühte sich seine gute Laune zu behalten und quetschte sich neben Lily an einen winzigen Zweiertisch.

Er fragte Lily was sie drinken wollte und bestellte zwei Butterbiere.

Dann erkundigte Lily sich nach seiner Familie und James schilderte die einzelnen Personen so lustig, dass Lily sich an ihrem Butterbier verschluckte.

Grinsend klopfte James ihr auf den Rücken.

„Danke.", keuchte Lily und hustete noch einmal.

„Gerne doch."

Lily sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Zärtlich umfasste James Lilys Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

Als James Lippen die ihren trafen schloss Lily die Augen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, während er vorsichtig ihre Lippen mit den seinen liebkoste.

Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und begann den Kuss ebenso sanft zu erwidern.

Lily hätte für immer so da sitzen können – aber HALT!

Fand sie es etwa gut, James Potter zu küssen?

James hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie sich verspannte und hörte auf sie zu küssen.

„Was ist los?" Fieberhaft durchforstete er sein Gehirn, auf der Suche nach etwas, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

Ihm fiel absolut nichts ein. Der Kuss war fantastisch gewesen.

Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er es sich je so schön vorgestellt Lily zu küssen. Dieses Mädchen war einfach perfekt.

„Nichts.", sagte Lily und zog ihre Jacke aus.

„Ihr ist auch warm geworden.", freute sich James.

„Mir ist nur eben eingefallen, dass ich etwas für dich mithabe." Lily kramte in ihrer Handtasche.

„Weist du James, deine Nähe ist mir sehr wichtig. Und schon bei meinem ersten Freund Julian – der war wirklich ein toller Küsser! Fast noch besser als du! Aber ja auch nur fast!" Sie stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus und fuhr dann fort: „Wo war ich? Ach ja, bei Julian! Bei ihm habe ich das was ich dir gleich geben werde, auch schon angewandt und es ist einfach nur traumhaft! Diese Verbundenheit und Nähe! Aber das wirst du dann ja selbst sehen."

Mit der Miene eines Zauberers zog sie ein kleines Schächtelchen aus der Tasche.

James sah ihr verstört zu. Er war außerstande etwas zu sagen.

Wer war Julian? Wieso erzählte sie ihm, dass der Typ gut küssen konnte?

Das würde Remus ihm erklären müssen!

„Willst du nicht wissen was drin ist, Jamesie-Schatz?"

„Ähem – doch natürlich."

Lily öffnete die Schachtel und James konnte zwei Steine erkennen, die recht unauffällig aussahen.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sind Liebessteine, Schätzchen!", kicherte Lily, als wäre er der größte Idiot der Welt.

„Äh – Lily, kannst du mich bitte einfach nur James nennen?", bat James leise, denn einige Leute sahen schon belustigt zu ihnen herüber.

„Aber du bist doch so süüüß!", sie kniff ihn in die Wange und sprach mit einer unangenehm hohen Stimme.

Mit einer hohen und _lauten_ Stimme.

„Lily, bitte!"

„Was?"

„Bitte sprich leiser – die Leute schauen schon."

„JAMES POTTER!", jetzt nannte sie ihn zwar beim gewünschten Vornamen, aber sie schrie so laut, dass sich auch die letzten Pärchen voneinander lösten und sich ihrem Tisch zuwandten.

„SCHÄMST DU DICH ETWA FÜR MICH?"

„Nein, Lily! Das würde ich doch niemals! Das weist du doch! Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass du ... dass du das Geheimnis unserer Steine nicht jedem auf die Nase binden solltest.", behauptete James verzweifelt.

Was war nur plötzlich mit ihr los? War in ihrem Butterbier irgendeine Droge gewesen?

Seine Worte schienen tatsächlich zu helfen. Lily beruhigte sich wieder.

Sie war allerdings noch immer ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

Vor Aufregung, dachte James. Zum Glück ahnte er nicht, dass Lily sich selbst so sehr schämte, dass sie rot geworden war.

„Oh mein Gott! Warum müssen heute auch so viele Leute hier sein?", dachte sie verzweifelt.

Dann nahm sie den Faden, den James ihr zugeworfen hatte, aber wieder auf.

„Ja, du hast Recht, Stinki-Winky! Die Steine sind nur für uns zwei."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm die rosaroten, herzförmigen Steine aus der Schachtel.

„Das hier ist deiner." Lily drückte James einen der Steine in die Hand. „Sie sind zur Kommunikation! Wenn ich dich rufen möchte, dann denke ich nur ganz fest an dich – und voilá! Dein Stein wird warm!"

Sie strahlte ihn an. James nahm den Stein mit gemischten Gefühlen in die Hand.

Der Stein wurde tatsächlich immer wärmer.

„Wenn du dich nicht verbrennen willst, dann musst du ihn in die Hand nehmen und „Ich liebe Lily Evans" sagen."

„Ich liebe Lily Evans.", nuschelte der arme James in seine Faust in der er den Stein hielt.

„Genau. Das hast du toll gemacht! BR-AAAA-VER JUNGE! Ja ganz ein braves Baby bist du! Duzi-duzi-du!"

James lief röter an, als Lily es jemals gewesen war.

Lily wandte sich jetzt wieder ab. Sie konnte sich ein Lachen nur noch mit Mühe verkneifen.

„Und weist du was das Tollste ist? Wenn du einmal nicht spüren solltest, dass er heiß wird, dann beginnt er zu piepen! Immer lauter! Außerdem wissen wir immer, wo der Andere gerade ist! Die Steine können sich gegenseitig orten! Wahnsinn nicht wahr?

Es ist, als würde ich immer bei dir sein!"

James zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Danke, Lily."

„Hör mal! Ich finde das eigentlich ziemlich unfair! Ich habe mir so nette Kosenamen für dich ausgedacht und du nennst mich immer nur so unpersönlich „Lily"."

„Mir gefällt es so einfach besser.", verteidigte sich James.

Schmollend schob Lily die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber natürlich kann ich dich mit einem Kosenamen rufen, wenn du es so gerne möchtest.", lenkte James schnell ein.

„Nur fällt mir jetzt gerade kein angemessener ein.", er lächelte entschuldigend.

Er wollte es unbedingt vermeiden vor den ganzen Schülern hier auch noch lächerliche Namen zu erfinden.

„Weist du was? Ich gebe dir eine Hausübung auf, mein Babypopo! Du schreibst mir bis morgen 30 Namen auf, die du dir für mich vorstellen könntest. Ich werde das morgen lesen und mir einen aussuchen.", sie blinzelte ihn wieder freundlicher an, als hätte sie ihm gerade einen Wahnsinnsgefallen getan.

„Aber Lily-", wagte James einzuwenden. „Ich habe ziemlich viel echte Hausübungen, weist du-"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Hausübungen als nicht echt zu bezeichnen, du Rüpel! Bis morgen, bei unserem nächsten Date!

Wir werden uns um neunzehn Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen! Und keine Minute später! Und jetzt bring mich zurück zum Schloss."

Lily schnappte sich aufatmend ihr Handtasche und machte sich mit James im Schlepptau auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Auf dem ganzen Weg erzählte sie ihm alles, was sie je über das Thema „Handarbeiten" gehört hatte.

Sie tat als bemerkte sie sein verstohlenes Gähnen von Zeit zu Zeit nicht.

„Kuss!", befahl sie als sie vor der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen standen.

James tat wie ihm befohlen.

„Schlaf gut mein Dackel!"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„REMUS!", brüllte James los, kaum hatte er seinen Schlafsaal betreten.

„Du musst mir da wieder raushelfen! Sie hat sich in ein Monster verwandelt!"

„Wer?"

Remus, Sirius und Peter sahen James fassungslos an.

Er sah wirklich verzweifelt aus.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„Und? Ist alles nach Plan gelaufen?", fragte Conny kichernd.

„Ja. Perfekt. Der arme Junge ist völlig verstört! Aber ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ist echt anstrengend - und peinlich! Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und James Potter wird schreiend davon laufend, wenn er mich sieht."

Lily schilderte ihren Freundinnen ausführlich wie alles abgelaufen war und begab sich dann ins Badezimmer.

„Lily!", rief Jessy.

„Ja?"

„Wie lange willst du ihm denn noch seine Ruhe gönnen?"

„Stimmt, Lils! Du solltest ihn mal an dich erinnern. Es ist immerhin schon halb eins! Du hast heute noch gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen!" Conny lachte.

„Ihr habt vollkommen recht!" Lily lief zu ihrem Nachtkästchen, auf dem ihre Handtasche stand.

Sie nahm den Stein heraus und dachte angestrengt an ihr „Opfer".

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Einen Turm weiter begann sich das Gegenstück des Steins auf James Nachtkästchen zu erhitzen.

Die Marauder schliefen schon seit einer guten Stunde.

„Piep, piep"

Leise begann der Stein zu piepsen.

Der Abstand zwischen den Lauten wurde immer kürzer und das Geräusch immer lauter.

„WAS ist das?"

Remus war aufgewacht.

Das ohrenbetäubende Piepsen des Steins konnten jetzt nicht einmal mehr James, Peter und Sirius überhören.

„Ich bringe sie um.", stöhnte James und steckte seinen Kopf verzweifelt unter den Polster.

Remus hatte inzwischen Licht gemacht und betrachtete den Stein argwöhnisch.

„Jetzt melde dich schon endlich!", brummte Sirius verärgert.

Sein Schönheitsschlaf ging ihm über alles.

James nahm den Stein in die Hand und flüsterte die „Parole".

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass das alles war, dann irrte er sich gewaltig.

Er hatte sich gerade wieder in seine Decke eingewickelt und das Licht ausgemacht, als der Stein erneut zu Piepen begann.

„Ich glaube, sie will, dass du zu ihr kommst, Prongs.", murmelte Remus.

„Danke!", fauchte James. „Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen!"

Er brachte den Stein unsanft zum Schweigen und wollte gerade in seinen Morgenrock schlüpfen, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte.

Wie zu erwarten stand Lily draußen.

„Was willst du denn?", brummte James sauer.

„Auch dir einen wunderschönen Abend."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Lily an ihm vorbei in den Schlafsaal und begann in alle Schränke und unter alle Betten zu schauen.

„Was tust du da?"

Die Marauder sahen ihr fassungslos zu.

Sirius tippte sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn. Das sah Lily aber zum Glück nicht.

„Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du mir auch treu bist, Bärchen. Diesmal hast du bestanden, aber ich erwarte, dass du deinen Schrank aufräumst! Morgen will ich sehen, wie alles glänzt. Gute Nacht, Jungs!"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Na, was sagt ihr? Bin ich fies genug gg

Hoffe ich doch sehr! Mir tut James ja selber schon Leid ...

lg


	4. 4 Der dritte Tag

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gryffindor-Turm, Gemeinschaftsraum der Jungs:**

„James, du musst aufstehen!"

Wie immer fiel Remus die Aufgabe zu James und Sirius aufzuwecken. Heute war das allerdings besonders schwer, weil James einfach nicht aufstehen wollte.

„Ich will nich ... ich will noch schlafen ... "

„Aber Jamesie!", zwitscherte Sirius, heute ausgesprochen munter.

„Beim Frühstück kannst du Lily wieder treffen!"

James stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite – weg von Sirius, der vor seinem Bett auf und ab hüpfte.

Remus versuchte es noch fünf Minuten lang (mehr oder weniger von Sirius unterstützt) und holte dann seinen Zauberstab.

„AAAAHHH!"

James fuhr hoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Remus hatte ihm mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes Decke und Polster weggezogen und ihm dann feinen Nieselregen über den Kopf gesprüht.

„Spinnst du?", fuhr er Remus an.

„Tja – wenn's nicht anders geht." Remus lächelte gelassen.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Große Halle, Frühstück 

„Setzt euch doch zu uns.", strahlte Conny die Jungs an.

Sie waren gezeichnet von der kurzen Nacht und hatten alle vier dunkle Augenringe.

„Gerne doch!", freute sich Sirius galant.

James sah ihn angewidert an. Der Typ hatte sie nicht mehr alle. Er war heute Früh – man musste betonen _Früh_ – ungewöhnlich gut drauf.

Er war sonst immer ein Morgenmuffel – aber kaum ging es seinem Freund schlecht, kaum befand er sich in den Klauen einer Bestie – voilá! Sirius Black ging es in der Früh ausgezeichnet.

„Jamesieee!"

James wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Lily sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Alle hatten schon Platz genommen – der einzige noch freie Platz war neben seiner neuen Freundin.

James unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und gab Lily einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann.

„Was möchtest du den essen, Potty-Lotty?"

Sie klimperte ihn unschuldig mit ihren grünen Augen an.

„Ähem – ich kann mir schon selbst nehmen, danke Lily."

„Nein, nein. Das mache ich doch gerne." Lilys Lächeln war noch immer goldig.

„Ich nehme mir selbst – wirklich. Mach dir keine Umstände."

James lächelte wenig überzeugend und streckte seine Hand in Richtung eines Toastes aus.

„James – Potter – ich – habe – dich – gefragt – was – du – essen – willst – und – ich – erwarte – eine – Antwort!"

Lilys Lächeln war wächsern geworden und sie sah James drohend an.

Die Marauder und alle anderen im Umkreis sitzenden Schüler waren still geworden und beobachteten James.

Er hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten und hielt seine Hand also in der Luft über den Toasts.

Unter Lilys strafendem Blick zog er sie zurück.

Jessy prustete laut los. Schnell bog sie das Lachen in einen Hustenanfall um.

Conny klopfte ihr den Rücken und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", flüsterte sie ihr verstohlen zu.

„Sorry.", „hustete" Jessy.

„Also James – was willst du frühstücken.", wiederholte Lily ihre Frage, nun wieder etwas freundlicher.

James gab auf.

„Einen Toast mit Honig bitte."

Remus sah ihn mitleidig, Sirius grinsend und Peter enttäuscht an.

„Nein, mein Junge. Das ist nicht gesund für dich. Ich mache dir lieber ein Vollkornbrötchen mit Magertopfenaufstrich."

Lily tätschelte James fürsorglich den Kopf und begann sein Brot zu streichen.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„So ein Pech aber auch, dass ich heute den ganzen Nachmittag Quidditch-Training habe.", sagte James sarkastisch.

Sie hatten gerade zu Mittag gegessen und für James war das so abgelaufen wie das Frühstück.

„Ja, aber mach dir nichts draus, Baby! Du siehst sie ja heute Abend wieder.", grinste Sirius und kniff ihn in die Wange.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gryffindor-Turm, Gemeinschaftsraum der Jungs:**

„Tick-tack ... tick-ta-"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE SIRIUS BLACK!!", schrie James und schmiss den letzten Rest seiner Nerven weg.

„Sorry, Jamesiepooo! Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass es bald sieben ist. Das heißt, dass du gleich wieder auf Monster-Lily treffen wirst." Sirius fiel vor Lachen fast vom Bett.

„Ach sei du doch still und hilf mir lieber! Ich habe erst dreiundzwanzig Kosenamen.", seufzte James.

„Lass mal hören!", jubelte Sirius.

„Lilyschatz, Lilymaus, Hase, Honey-"

„Okay, okay – hör auf. Ich habe jetzt schon genug gehört! Das ist ja schrecklich schmalzig! Du brauchst was witziges, eindeutig. Gib mir ne Feder und ich richte das für dich, Spätzchen."

„AUF GAR KEINEN FALL! Dann will sie nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben, wenn du dich da einmischt!", brüllte James am Ende seiner Kräfte.

„Na gut."

Sirius schien zu schmollen und verzog sich zu seinem eigenen Bett.

Nach einer Weile schien die Schmollerei ihn zu langweilen und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung:

„Tick-tack ... tick-tack ..."

„SIRIUS!"

James schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „_Silencio_!"

Augenblicklich war Sirius verstummt und sah James empört an.

Er stand auf, stellte sich neben seinen Freund und tippte im Sekundentakt auf das Glas von James Wecker.

„Du bist echt so ein Psycho!" Verärgert sah James Sirius an und streifte mit seinem Blick dabei auch den Wecker.

„WAS??? WARUM SAGST DU DENN NICHT, DASS ES SCHON SO SPÄT IST??"

Der Minutenzeiger der Uhr stand bei 18:56 h.

James schlitterte ins Bad.

Sirius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher (was hatte er denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?). Dann fiel sein Blick aber auf die unvollständige Liste, die zusammengerollt auf James Bett lag und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum:**

„Hi, Lily. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich so spät komme.", keuchte James, als er drei Minuten nach sieben vor Lily stand.

Diese hatte zu seinem Glück gerade ihr netten fünf Minuten.

„Macht ja nichts, James. Gehen wir?"

„Ja.", sagte James erleichtert. „Wohin denn?"

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten auf den höchsten Turm gehen. Dass ist doch soo romantisch."

James verkniff sich einen Kommentar und nickte nur fügsam.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm verlangte sie nach James´ „Hausübung".

James händigte sie ihr aus und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich am Besten entschuldigen konnte.

„Ach ja, Lily, ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, aber ich habe nur dreiundzwanzig Kosenamen gefunden ..."

„Was meinst du? Es sind eh dreißig."

Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ähh – ja natürlich. Ich wollte sagen ich habe nur dreiundzwanzig gefunden, die perfekt zu dir passen. Die anderen sind nicht so gut, aber wenn sie dir gefallen, dann kannst du natürlich auch einen von denen wählen."

In seinen Gedanken überlegte James sich Mordpläne für seinen ehemaligen besten Freund.

Der konnte was erleben! Was er wohl jetzt wieder für einen Scheiß geschrieben hatte.

Lily überlegte unterdessen ob sie ihn niedermachen oder loben sollte.

Sie selbst hätte die letzten Kosenamen ja schrecklich gefunden, aber in die Welt ihrer verrückten, James-abservierenden Seite waren sie einfach nur genial.

Schließlich entschied sie sich tatsächlich für letzteres.

„Baby. Du darfst mich Martinsgänschen, Klöpschen oder Göttin nennen. Ist das okay für dich?"

James sah sie entsetzt an. Was für eine Kindheit hatte ein Mensch der so daneben war?

Bei Sirius war es ja allseits bekannt, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lilys Eltern auch verrückt waren ...

„Äh – klar ... Martinsgänschen."

Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte James sich für Martinsgänschen entschieden, weil er wenigstens ein paar Lacher hören wollte, wenn er Lily schon in aller Öffentlichkeit so nennen musste.

James erinnerte sich noch rechtzeitig daran Lily am Turm die Türe aufzuhalten.

Er verbeugte sich galant.

Lily ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ihn freundlich anlächelte und wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Was war das eben? Ich sollte mich wieder darauf konzentrieren ihn abzuschießen!", dachte sie wütend auf sich selbst.

James beschwor aus dem Nichts eine dicke Wolldecke hervor und breitete sie auf dem kalten Boden aus.

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann zwischen James Beine.

Er legte seine Arme um sie.

Lily fühlte sich erst unwohl, aber dann spürte sie die Wärme die von ihm ausging und die sich auf ihren Körper übertrug.

Langsam entspannte sie sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an James muskulösen Oberkörper.

Vorsichtig legte James ihr seinen Kopf auf die Schulter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lily hätte für immer dort sitzen können.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr und wollte im Moment gar nicht an ihre „Mission" denken.

Plötzlich begannen dicke, weiße Flocken vom Himmel zu schweben.

„James! Es schneit!", jubelte Lily und sprang auf.

James sah ihr lächelnd zu wie sie herumsprang wie ein Lamm im Frühling.

Ein starker Wind kam auf und wehte die Flocken immer wilder und in größeren Mengen vom schwarzen Nachthimmel.

„Komm schon! Schnee muss man feiern, wenn er endlich kommt!!"

Lachend zog Lily James an der Hand.

Sie tobten beide ausgelassen herum bis sie nicht mehr konnten.

„So macht man das!", kicherte Lily zufrieden.

James betrachtete sie liebevoll.

Ihre Wangen waren rot von der Kälte und der Freude.

Ihre Augen schienen mehr wie glitzernde Smaragde als je zuvor.

In ihren roten Locken und den langen, dunklen Wimpern hatten sich viele Schneeflocken verfangen die sie jetzt wie eine Schneeprinzessin aussahen ließen.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und knabberte vorsichtig an ihren Lippen.

Lily betrachtete ihn unverwandt.

In seinem schwarzen Haar glitzerte der Schnee.

Seine Augen glitzerten wunderschön.

Ihr war überhaupt noch nie aufgefallen wie schön sie waren ... braun mit goldenen Sprenkeln darin und mit einer dunkelbraunen Einfassung ...

Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Gesichtskontur nach ... James hob sie vorsichtig hoch ... Lily schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften ... und dann küssten sie sich leidenschaftlicher und doch sanfter als jemals zuvor.

Lily hätte nie sagen können wie lange dieser Kuss dauerte.

Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden oder Tage?

Sie wusste nur, dass das eigentlich nicht sein durfte.

Der Typ den sie da eben küsste, das war James Potter, den sie nie gemocht hatte – nebenbei – warum eigentlich nicht?

Aber egal – das war jetzt nicht wichtig! Wichtiger war, dass sie ihn abservieren sollte und das in den nächsten sieben Tagen.

Sie dagegen war gerade auf bestem Wege sich zu verlieben ...

„James, lass mich bitte runter.", flüsterte sie schwer atmend und unterbrach die Verbindung ihrer Lippen.

„Äh, ja klar.", stammelte James benommen.

Dieser Kuss hatte gerade so viele verschiedene Gefühle in ihm geweckt.

Leidenschaft, Verlangen, Zärtlichkeit, Fürsorge und vielleicht auch Liebe ...

Während James sich noch unklar war, welche Gefühle er empfand wandte Lily sich ab.

„Wir sollten zurück gehen. Ich bin müde.", log sie.

James versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Aber das hätte er nicht zu tun brauchen.

Lily achtete weniger denn je auf ihn, weil sie selbst genug Sorgen hatte.

Schlafsaal der Mädchen, Gryffindor, 7. Jahrgang 

Schweigend schloss Lily die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um.

Durch den Tränenschleier hindurch erkannte sie Conny und Jessy die auf dem Boden saßen und Zaubersprüche übten.

„Lily, was ist denn los?"

„Ich – ich h-hab mich verliebt.", schluchzte Lily verzweifelt.

„WAS?", platzte Jessy taktlos heraus.

„Halt die Klappe Jessy!", rügte Conny sie.

„Tut mir Leid, es ist nur ...", Jessy rang nach Worten.

„Komm her Süße! Wir schaffen das schon! Wir überlegen uns noch ganz furchtbare Dinge. Und solltest du das alles wirklich nicht durchdrücken, dann kannst du ja aufgeben und die Wette absichtlich verlieren. Was ist schon ein Ballabend?", tröstete Conny und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Aber wenn ich jetzt weitermache wird James mich sicher nie mehr haben wollen. Auch nach dem Ball nicht.", heulte Lily.

„Ach komm schon. Er wird dir das kleine bisschen Irrsinn schon verzeihen. Hat er doch bis jetzt auch gemacht. Und wenn du die Wette Wette sein lasst und ihm alles erklärst, dann versteht er das sicher auch."

„Wer weiß!"

„Ach komm schon. Ich würde auf alle Fälle weitermachen. Nach dem Ball kannst du ihn dir ja wieder zurück holen.", verkündete Jessy optimistisch. Sie wollte Lisa und Yolanda auf keinen Fall einen Triumph gönnen.

„Na gut. Ich kann es ja versuchen. Aber wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann will ich aufhören.", lenkte Lily ein und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Klar doch. Das ist ganz alleine deine Entscheidung."

„Also was machen wir morgen?", fragte Jessy etwas zu fröhlich.

Conny sah sie strafend an, aber Lily sagte schnell:

„Sie hat ja Recht. Wenn ich schon weitermache, dann wenigstens ordentlich."


	5. 5 Der vierte Tag

So – endlich das fünfte Kapitel. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat – aber ich hatte gerade eine kleine Blockade. Ich habe quasi ein paar Tage Urlaub gemacht :-)

Viel Spaß (hoffe ich doch) beim Lesen

lg

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**MONTAG**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Zauberkunst:**

Am nächsten Morgen erschien James nicht im Unterricht.

Sirius erklärte Lily grinsend und ohne Mitleid, dass James heute Morgen mit einer roten Nase, glühenden Backen und einem heftigen Schnupfen aufgewacht war.

Lily sah Sirius etwas irritiert an – Wieso freute er sich so, dass sein bester Freund krank war?

Auch Remus schien Sirius Freude etwas zu stören.

„Du solltest besser nicht so froh darüber sein – immerhin könnt ihr euch euer Quidditchspiel morgen in die Haare schmieren, wenn der Kapitän im Krankenflügel liegt."

„Ach, das wird schon wieder. Prongsie ist ein harter Bursche. Nicht wahr Lily?"

Lily errötete leicht und wandte sich etwas unverständliches murmelnd ab.

Warum war sie jetzt rot geworden? Dieser Sirius Black!

„Lily?"

„Ja, Remus?"

„James hat gefragt, ob du ihn heute besuchen kommst? Er kommt erst gegen Abend aus dem Krankenflügel raus."

„Äh – ich glaube nicht. Ich habe noch so viel Arbeit. Aber ihr könnte ihm ja nette Grüße ausrichten und ich gebe euch dann noch schnell etwas für ihn mit."

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie ihn nicht besuchen wollte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn gar nicht mehr sehen, solange sie sich nicht über ihre Gefühle klar sein konnte.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gemeinschaftsraum, Gryffindor:**

Lustlos machte Lily ein Päckchen Schokoherzen zurecht um die sie eine riesige rosa Schleife band. Unter die Schleife steckte sie auch noch schnell eine Genesungskarte.

Sie musste sich beeilen, da Remus und Sirius schon darauf warteten, zu James zu gehen.

Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln drückte sie es Sirius in die Hand.

Der ließ es erschrocken fallen, als hätte das unschuldige grell-pinkfarbenen Päckchen mindestens die Pest.

„Das nimmst dann besser du, Remus.", säuselte er und sah sich um, ob ihn ja auch keiner mit diesem schrecklichen Päckchen gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal vorgehen. James freut sich sicher umso mehr, wenn wir alle einzeln kommen.", behauptete er dann und brachte einen Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und dem Päckchen in Remus Hand.

„Sirius!", seufzte Remus. „Wir gehen zusammen, du Idiot! Danke, Lily. Wir richten ihm die lieben Grüße aus."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Krankenflügel:**

„Hallo! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Es ist so langweilig hier! Ich bin ganz alleine und außerdem fühle ich mich völlig gesund.", begrüßte James seine Freunde mit einem Wortschwall.

Der prompt folgende Nies-/Hustenanfall untermauerte seine Aussage nicht gerade.

„Ja, das merkt man.", meinte Remus trocken und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett.

„Du schaust ja auch so aus – blendend wie immer.", grinste Sirius und nahm ebenfalls einen Sessel in Beschlag.

James ignorierte Sirius geübt und drehte sich demonstrativ zu Remus.

„Habt ihr Lily gefragt, ob sie mich besuchen kommt?"

„Wir wollten ja, aber sie war gerade sehr _beschäftigt_.", behauptete Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Remus?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich leider nicht besuchen kann, weil sie so viel zu tun hat. Aber sie hat uns das hier für dich mitgegeben."

Misstrauisch betrachtete James das Päckchen.

Die Nachricht, dass Lily nicht kommen konnte, hatte seiner Stimmung einen Dämpfer versetzt.

Vorsichtig löste er die große Schleife vom Deckel seines Geschenks.

Er öffnete das Billet.

„WERDE BALD WIEDER GESU-U-UND,

WERDE SCHNELL WIEDER MU-U-UNTER –"

Erschrocken schlug James die Karte wieder zu.

„_Was_ war das schon wieder?", keuchte Sirius entsetzt.

Madam Pomfrey steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte Remus. „James? Was ist los?"

James betrachtete die Karte unglücklich.

„Gestern hätte ich noch schwören können, dass sie mich wirklich mag. Und sie war ganz normal. Und immer wenn ich glaube, dass wir weiterkommen, dann macht sie so was! Was soll das?"

„Vielleicht ist sie nur sehr unsicher und will nicht zu viel von ihren Gefühlen preisgeben.", tröstete Remus.

„Evans?", Sirius hätte fast laut aufgelacht. „Die schreit ihre Gefühle und Gedanken doch immer laut raus. Egal ob man wissen will, ob man sie nervt oder nicht."

„Sirius! Du machst einem immer alle Hoffnungen zunichte! Um mich nicht aus dem nächsten Fenster stürzen zu müssen, will ich Remus glauben. Vielleicht hat sie ja einen weicheren Kern, als wir alle glauben.

Ich werde einfach weitermachen wie bisher. Sie wird schon noch auftauen.

Und wenn Madam Pomfrey mich heute Abend endlich hier raus lässt, dann rede ich noch mit ihr."

„Gut. Dann mach´s eben so! Du musst ja nicht auf mich hören – aber ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mir eine Praline gibst. Aber zackig!"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gemeinschaftsraum, Gryffindor:**

„Hi Conny. Wo ist Lily?"

„Im Schlafsaal."

Prüfend beobachtete Conny James Reaktion.

„Oh ... kannst du sie fragen, ob sie kurz runterkommen kann?"

„Ich glaube, sie ist schon vor einer Stunde zu Bett gegangen."

„Dann rede ich morgen mit ihr.", murmelte James und ging enttäuscht wieder.

Conny sah ihm bedauernd nach und ging dann in den Schlafsaal.

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„James hat gerade nach dir gefragt. Ich habe gesagt, dass du schon schläfst."

„Danke Conny.", bedankte Lily sich müde und streckte sich.

„Das werde ich jetzt wohl auch wirklich machen. Ich bin furchtbar müde und will morgen nicht auch noch Scheiße aussehen, wenn ich mich schon so fühle."

„Das wird schon – du hältst dich einfach noch bis Sonntag an unseren Plan und alles wird gut gehen. Du darfst die Sache nur nicht jetzt schon auffliegen lassen.", murmelte Jessy und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ja. Diese sechs Tage werde ich wohl schaffen ..."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

So. Ich schreibe jetzt zur Übersicht immer den Wochentag an den Anfang des Kapitels.

Viel ist ja nicht passiert, aber na ja – die lustigen Passagen sind jetzt sowieso schon gelaufen :-) – nein, so schlimm langweilig wird es schon nicht werden ... lol

lg und bitte wieder so viele Reviews! Ihr seid super!


	6. 6 Der fünfte Tag

Hej!

Sorry – hab im letzten Kapitel einen kleinen Fehler eingebaut! Das Quidditch-Spiel ist erst am Mittwoch – also in dem Kapitel „morgen".

Alles klar:-) Ich hoffe ich verwirre niemanden gg

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Dienstag 

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Große Halle, Frühstück:**

James winkte Lily erfreut zu.

Nichts.

Er winkte erneut.

Keine Reaktion.

Demonstrativ schenkte Lily sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein.

„Remus?"

„Keine Ahnung. Frag sie selbst. Bei _der_ Frau hab selbst ich keinen Durchblick."

„Vielleicht ist sie ja beleidigt, weil du nicht leidenschaftlich genug darauf bestanden hast sie gestern Abend noch zu sehen.", gab Sirius (wie immer) ungefragt seinen Senf dazu.

James drehte die Augen über, dachte aber doch darüber nach, ob was an Sirius´ Theorie dran sein könnte.

Seufzend schob er sich den letzten Bissen Brot in den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lily.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„Lily?"

„Ja?", kam kühl die Antwort.

„Ist irgendwas?", tastete James sich behutsam voran.

„Allerdings."

„Was denn?"

„Du gibst mir die Schuld dafür, dass du gestern krank warst.", schleuderte ihm Lily gemeinsam mit einem Stückchen Toast entgegen.

Reflexartig wich James dem Toast-Geschoss aus und sah Lily entgeistert an.

„Wer hat denn das gesagt?"

„Du! Dein Blick zeigt mir alles! Du machst mir schreckliche Vorwürfe.", behauptete Lily wütend.

Die Wut war übrigens echt und nicht gespielt.

Denn drei Sitze weiter saßen Lisa und Yolanda und beobachteten die kleine Szene mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Gesichtern.

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir keinerlei Vorwürfe mache! Du kannst ja nichts dafür! Ich hätte doch selbst wissen müssen, wann ich reingehen sollte.", versicherte James und warf Lisa und Yolanda einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„AHA! Jetzt bin ich Schuld, dass du den Drang hineinzugehen unterdrückt hast! Wusste ich es doch."

„Nein.", stöhnte James am Ende seiner Nerven auf.

„Wie bitte? Diesen Tonfall höre ich aber gar nicht gerne, Mr.! Ich nerve dich!"

„J-äh- nein! Natürlich nicht. Kann ich nicht irgendetwas dafür tun, dass du mir verzeihst, was auch immer du mir vorwirfst?" James bemühte sich um einen fröhlichen Ton in der Stimme.

„Vielleicht kannst du das wirklich. Hier! Diese Bücher habe ich versehentlich eingepackt. Du kannst sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen. Und meine Schultasche kannst du auch nehmen."

Lily drückte dem überrumpelten James ihre Schultasche auf und außerdem einen Stapel Bücher in die Hand.

„Aber es läutet gleich! Da komme ich ja zu spät zu Zaubertränke, wenn ich jetzt noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufe.", wagte James sich zu beschweren.

„Dann beeilst du dich besser. Ich verzeihe dir nie, wenn du mir meine Schultasche nicht rechtzeitig zum Stundenbeginn wieder zurückbringst!", hochmütig drehte Lily sich um und warf ihm dabei ihren Pferdeschwanz übers Gesicht.

Jetzt reichte es dem armen James.

„Weist du was, Lily – oder Klops oder Hirschkäferchen oder wie auch immer ich dich nennen soll – NEIN! Trag dir dein Zeug gefälligst selbst!"

Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. Aber darauf war ihr Plan eigentlich hinausgelaufen.

„Gut."

„Gut.", bestätigte James.

Lily schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging, mit den Tränen kämpfend in Richtung Eingangshalle.

James spürte einen leichten Stich, als er sie fortgehen sah, aber es war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Wütend sah er sich um und entdeckte Yolanda, die ihn hämisch angrinste und mit dem Mund das Wort „Ball" formte.

„LILY! Warte! Es tut mir schrecklich Leid! Das war sicher, weil ich, ganz wie du immer sagst, von dem hellen Brot unausgeglichen werde. Ich schwöre ich esse ab jetzt nur mehr Vollkornbrot."

Lily sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Wenn er sie zurückhaben wollte, dann hatte er sie ja eigentlich nicht in die Wüste geschickt.

Mit einem klitzekleinen bisschen Erleichterung nickte sie gnädig und hielt ihm Bücher und Tasche hin.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„Du hast vorhin ziemlich fertig ausgesehen, als James mit dir „Schluss" gemacht hat.", raunte Jessy Lily leise zu.

Sie warteten vor der Kerkertüre darauf, dass Slughorn sie einließ.

„Ja. Aber da siehst du, dass er mich gar nicht verdient. So leicht fällt es ihm mich fallen zu lassen. Er ist eben doch ein Idiot. – Ach, wenn ich das doch nur glauben könnte was ich da sage.", seufzte Lily.

„Du bist gut. Du behandelst ihn ja wirklich schrecklich, da kannst du ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er aufgibt.", flüsterte Conny. „Aber jetzt konzentrier dich, dass er endlich wirklich Schluss macht, sonst schaffst du es gar nicht mehr und –"

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Kerker in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde und Slughorn winkte sie fröhlich herein.

Sie nahmen gerade Platz, als James keuchend auftauchte.

„Verzeihung, Professor.", schnaufte er.

„Keine Ursache, keine Ursache, Potter. Setzen Sie sich."

James setzte sich auf den Platz neben Lily und reichte ihr ihre Schultasche.

Huldvoll nahm sie sie entgegen und bedankte sich.

„So meine Damen und Herren. Heute werden wir uns mit einem Trank beschäftigen, der Aussehen und Gestalt einer Person verändert.

Dieser Trank wird oft bei den Utz´en verlangt, also bitte volle Konzentration. Sie dürfen zu Zweit arbeiten."

Lily und James einigten sich schnell darauf, dass Lily den Arbeitsplatz herrichten und James die Zutaten aus Slughorns Schrank holen sollte.

„JAMESIEE-POOH! Vergiss bitte nicht die Florfliegen! Die sind wirklich wichtig!", schrie Lily, als James sich schon ein paar Meter entfernt hatte.

Entnervt und gedemütigt kam James zurück und knallte die Zutaten auf den Tisch.

„Danke Baby. Du darfst nicht böse auf Lily sein, aber wir wissen ja beide, wie vergesslich du bist.", kicherte Lily und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

Malfoy, der zwei Reihen vor ihnen saß, beobachtete das Pärchen mit höhnischer Miene.

„Schon okay.", murmelte James und begann eine Fledermausmilz klein zu schneiden.

Eine Stunde war der Trank beinahe fertig und Lily wappnete sich für ihren hoffentlich letzten Schlag gegen James.

Eine Figur in einem von Jessys Liebesromanen hatte sie auf die Idee gebracht.

Es war wirklich hinterhältig, aber wie sollte sie den Mann den sie liebt sonst loswerden? Klang ziemlich absurd, oder?

Als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete streute sie schnell eine Prise geriebener Mondkiesel in den Trank.

KNALL

Ein lauter Knall ließ die Mauern der Kerker erzittern.

„WAS HABEN SIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT?", es dauerte nur Sekunden bis Slughorn vor Lilys und James´ Kessel stand.

Es war auch kaum zu verleugnen, dass ihr Kessel Ursprung der Explosion gewesen war. Die vorhin noch träge vor sich hin köchelnde Flüssigkeit brodelte jetzt wie wild und hatte von einem blassen blau zu einem gleißenden weiß gewechselt.

„Verzeihung Professor. Ich weiß auch nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat.", entschuldigte sich Lily bei Slughorn.

„Wer er? Redest du da von mir, Lily?"

James sah sie fassungslos an.

„Psst James. Aber keine Sorge, ich bringe das schon wieder in Ordnung."

James saß mit offenem Mund da und wusste offenbar nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Slughorns erster Zorn war allerdings auch schon wieder verraucht und er war durchaus bereit die Geschichte zu vergessen, wenn er dafür eine Glanzleistung seiner absoluten Lieblingsschülerin zu sehen bekam.

„In Ordnung, Miss Evans. Wenn Sie dem Trank wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Konsistenz, Farbe und Wirkung zurückhelfen, dann werde ich über Mr. Potters kleinen Ausrutscher hinwegsehen."

Lily lächelte ihn etwas verkrampft an, nahm ihren Mörser, stampfte schnell ein paar Zutaten klein, verrührte sie mit einer Flüssigkeit die sie mit dem Zauberstab heraufbeschwor und schüttete das Zeug dann tröpfchenweise in den Kessel.

Konzentriert rührte sie in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge einmal gegen und ein paar Mal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn.

Bei jeder Drehung des Schöpfers wurde der Trank ruhiger und bläulicher.

Schließlich sah er wieder ebenso aus wie vor der kleinen Showeinlage.

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans. Da haben Sie den jungen Potter ja noch mal rausgerissen. Aber putzen wird er nach der Stunde trotzdem müssen.", mit einer ausholenden Geste wies der Professor auf die Spritzer auf dem Kerkerboden durch die Explosion entstanden waren.

„Das sieht er bestimmt ein.", säuselte Lily.

Slughorn begab sich wieder zu seinem Lehrerpult und forderte sie auf eine Probe ihrer Tränke abzugeben und dann zusammen zu packen.

„Was sollte das eben?", zischte James Lily wütend an.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht zurückwich. Er war ganz weiß im Gesicht und bebte offenbar vor Zorn.

„Jetzt ist es aus.", dachte sie verzweifelt.

Ihr Kehle zog sich zusammen und sie musste sich räuspern um einigermaßen verständlich zu sprechen:

„Ich wollte so gerne etwas ausprobieren. Und wenn ich gesagt hätte, das ich das war, dann wäre ich bei Slughorn ja wohl für immer unten durch."

Sie fühlte sich wie eine Schlange. So etwas hinterhältiges hatte sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben getan und sie hasste sich im Moment selbst.

Andererseits bemerkte sie auch, dass Yolanda ihr Kuhaugen auf sie gerichtet hatte und sich unauffällig näher an sie heranschlich.

„Und da hast du dir einfach gedacht, dass du mich als Sündenbock benützen willst?" James musste sich wirklich beherrschen um nicht loszuschreien.

„Du kannst dich ja wohl kaum beschweren! Du musst nur einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab machen und schon ist die Sache gegessen.", brummte Lily abwehren.

James warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schwang dann tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab.

Es läutete.

Sofort schwang James sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter und stürmte aus der Klasse.

Slughorns Worte, dass er zurückkommen sollte und den Kerker von Hand putzen sollte, überhörte er großzügig.

Sirius warf Lily einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und folgte seinem Freund.

Conny und Jessy warteten noch auf Lily, die langsam ihre Sachen in die Tasche stopfte und dann mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Klassenraum schlich.

Zu Lilys Befriedigung waren sie die Letzten, so dass niemand sie sehen oder hören konnte, als sie sich bei ihren zwei Freundinnen ausweinte.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Schlossgründe:**

„Hey, Prongs. Mach dir nichts draus. Sie ist es nicht wert.

Das eben war ja wohl das Letzte."

Sirius und Remus waren James gefolgt und Sirius hatte Remus schon alles erzählt.

Jetzt versuchten sie gemeinsam ihren Freund zu trösten.

Wütend warf James einen Stein ins Wasser.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre!", fauchte er Sirius an.

„Vergiss doch endlich diese blöde Wette mit Yolanda. Gehst du eben einmal mit dem Skelett zu einem Ball. Na und – du wirst es überleben. Und wenn sie dann keine Ruhe gibt, dann werde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr wechslen.", schimpfte Sirius.

„Du verstehst echt wieder einmal gar nichts!"

„WAS? Ich bin doch gerade so verständnisvoll wie es nur geht!" Sirius war empört.

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was du meinst.", lachte Remus.

„Typisch.", schnaubte Sirius ärgerlich.

„James ist enttäuscht. Und zwar nicht weil er die Wette verliert, sondern weil er sich so in Lily getäuscht hat. Er hat sich, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, in sie verliebt. Er hat es ernst gemeint. Er hat sie jahrelang angehimmelt und dann stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich wie eine hinterhältige Schlage benimmt. Seine Welt ist zusammengebrochen. Stimmt´s Prongs?"

„So in der Art.", grummelte James.

„Ja aber das konnte ja keiner wissen. So hat sie ja wirklich keiner von uns eingeschätzt, oder? Ich meine, ich habe sie eigentlich immer gern gemocht.", schaltete Sirius sich wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich auch. Und deshalb glaube ich auch, dass da irgendwas faul ist.", stellte Remus fest.

„Was soll schon faul sein?

Aber eigentlich ist mir das im Moment auch egal. Sie war immer das Ideal meiner Traumfrau und so soll sie sich jetzt gefälligst auch benehmen! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so ist, wie sie eben war und deshalb werde ich ihr vermutlich noch 100 Chancen geben.

Aber wenn sie morgen nicht normal wird, dann stelle ich sie zur Rede. Aber ich komme einfach nicht von ihr los."

„Das halte ich für eine ganz gute Idee.", stellte Remus aufmunternd fest. „Stell sie wirklich zur Rede und wenn du ihr die Wahrheit sagst, dann wird schon herauskommen, ob sie dir irgendwas vorspielt, oder ob sie wirklich einen Knall hat."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Der restliche Tag verstrich, ohne dass James Lily beachtete.

Sie hatte sich schon mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden (wenn auch nicht angefreundet), als James abends im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie zukam.

„Lily. Ich finde, dass du dich heute unmöglich benommen hast, möchte dir aber trotzdem verzeihen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du morgen zum Quidditchspiel kommst. Du weist ja, dass ich spielen werde."

Abwartend sah er sie an.

Lily seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf.

„G-gerne. Und es tut mir Leid, was ich heute getan habe."

Lily hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Warum hatte sie sich gerade entschuldigt?

Conny sah sie über ihrer Zeitschrift mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

James schien durch die Entschuldigung allerdings wieder ein wenig versöhnlicher gestimmt zu sein.

„Dann bis morgen."

Ohne Gute-Nacht-Kuss etc. verschwand James zu den Jungenschlafsälen, während Lily gepeinigt aufstöhnte.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Na? Ganz schön lang, oder ? stolzgrins Die Finger sind von ganz alleine über die Tastatur geflogen :-)

Ich hoffe, dass hier jetzt Niemand Lily hasst!

War ja echt gemein, was sie gemacht hat, aber hey - ich habe das erfunden und die echte Lily würde so was sicher nie machen gg

lg und viiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeele reviews


	7. 7 Der sechste Tag

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Mittwoch 

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Quidditch-Feld:**

Rund um sie herum jubelte die Menge, aber Lily saß still auf ihrem Platz und hielt das große Transparent, das sie und ihre Freundinnen für James gemacht hatten, in den Händen.

Als die Gryffindor-Mannschaft auf das Feld marschierte, biss sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Ein leichter Wind kam auf und zerzauste James Haar noch mehr, als es ohnehin war.

Seufzend stand sie auf und rollte das Transparent aus.

„Ich hoffe es bringt ihn nicht so aus dem Konzept, dass wir dann wegen ihm verlieren.", bemerkte sie unsicher.

„Ach was. Der hält das schon aus.", grinste Conny mitleidslos.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

James sah vor dem Anpfiff des Spieles hoch zu den Rängen, wo die roten und goldenen Farben Gryffindors in der Wintersonne glitzerten.

Er suchte die Reihen nach Lily ab.

Als er sie entdeckte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

Sie stand neben Conny und Jessy auf einem der obersten Reihen.

Über sich schwenkten die Drei ein großes Transparent, auf dem ein Riesenbild von ihm prangte.

Die Mädchen mussten sich letzte Nacht heimlich in den Schlafsaal geschlichen und ihn fotografiert zu haben.

Auf dem Bild war seine Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen, so dass man sehen konnte, dass er nur eine Pyjamahose trug. Und zwar eine rosarote mit Herzchenmuster.

Fassungslos starrte James sein Foto an. So eine Hose besaß er nicht einmal.

Wütend schnaubte er dann auf, von der Erkenntnis getroffen, dass Lily und Co. Farbe und Muster verwandelt haben mussten.

Als wäre das alles nicht genug lag er auf dem Bild in Embryonalstellung und mit offenem Mund da.

In die Arme hatten sie ihm einen großen Teddybären gelegt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er einen so tiefen Schlaf hatte.

Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass er alleine auf dem Feld stand.

„Was tust du da?", brüllte ihm der Kapitän der Gryffindors, Connor, wütend zu.

„Sorry. Ich komme schon.", antwortete James kleinlaut.

Als er endlich vom Boden abhob, hörte er Lachen von den Tribünen, anscheinend hatten jetzt auch andere dieses Plakat entdeckt.

Der Gegenwind, der jetzt aufkam, machte es ihm leicht, das Gelächter zu überhören.

Aber er war trotzdem wütend.

Warum?

Ärgerlich schmetterte er den Quaffel in Richtung Torring.

TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!

Die Menge tobte unter ihm, aber James merkte es nicht einmal richtig.

Mit einer Wut im Bauch, die er herauslassen musste, spielte er so gut wie alleine (er beachtete seine Mitspieler kaum) die Hufflepuffs in Grund und Boden.

Der Sucher der Gryffindors machte dem Schreckensspiel schließlich ein Ende.

„600:70 FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!!!", schrie der Kommentator begeistert.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Umkleidekabine:**

„Ähm – James, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn Geofrey, einer der Treiber, in der Umkleidekabine.

„Was meinst du?" James war offenbar nicht erpicht auf Gespräche. Er stopfte eben sein Handtuch in seine Tasche und wollte gehen.

„Hör mal – du hast echt traumhaft gespielt, James, aber du kannst uns nicht einfach alle in der Luft rumstehen lassen. Quidditch ist ein Mannschaftssport – wenn du alleine spielen willst, dann musst du Eiskunstläufer werden.", mischte sich jetzt auch Connor ein.

„Ja, ja.", murmelte James, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verschwand die Tür hinter sich zuknallend hinaus in die Winterkälte.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor:**

„Hey, Remus. Hast du Lily gesehen?"

„James! Du hast dich aber beeilt! Nein, ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Sirius will übrigens gerade eine Eröffnungsrede für die Feier hier halten."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber da begann Sirius schon zu reden:

„Hallo, alle zusammen! Nach diesem fantastischen Spiel, war es ja klar, dass wir ein Fest feiern, wie es sich die anderen Häuser nur erträumen können! Wir machen alle platt! Also – auf unsere Mannschaft und auf Gryffindor!"

Sirius Augen glänzten, vor Eifer und Stolz.

Er wollte noch fortfahren, aber da stellte Lily sich neben an.

„Darf ich auch kurz was sagen? – Gut. Also wie ihr sicher alle wisst, ist unser kleiner Held von heute – Jamesie Potter – mein Freund und ich glaube ich kann euch in seinem Namen sagen, dass er so stolz auf euch ist! Ihr steht immer hinter ihm – egal was geschieht. Er liebt einfach jeden von euch und ist auch immer für euch da. Übrigens: Wenn ihr Autogramme haben wollte, ich kann euch welche besorgen.

Als Autogrammkarten dient auch das Foto auf dem der süße Kleine gerade heitschi-heitschi macht."

Lily strahlte in die Runde.

„Jetzt reicht´s.", murmelte James.

Er ging nach vorne und schnappte Lily fest am Arm.

„Au – was soll das?"

„Ich habe noch einen ganzen Hühnerstall mit dir zu rupfen."

Ohne auf ihre Einwände zu achten, schleppte James Lily aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in einen leeren Klassenraum.

„Was ist denn, Baby?", fragte Lily und versuchte James in die Wange zu kneifen.

„Lass das!", fauchte James und packte sie recht grob an den Händen. „Was soll das ganze Theater?"

„W-was meinst du?"

„Ich kenne dich schon seit über sechs Jahren. Du warst immer ein tolles Mädchen und ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass du in den letzten sechs Tagen zu einer absolut dämlichen, schamlosen Person geworden bist.

Ich will wieder die Lily mit der man über alles lachen kann, die cool wie Eis und zugleich heiß wie Feuer ist. Ich hasse diese lauwarme Baby-Sprachen-Lily.

Verstehst du das?"

Er meinte in ihren großen Augen Tränen zu erkennen, aber sie wandte das Gesicht ab.

Vermutlich wäre sie davon gelaufen, wenn James sie nicht an ihren Handgelenken festgehalten hätte.

„Verstehst du mich?", fragte James noch einmal mit allem Nachdruck zu dem er fähig war.

„Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Lily. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„JA – Ja. Ich würde alles dafür in Kauf nehmen, wenn ich nur wieder die alte Lily kriegen kann. Aber warum hast du dich so verstellt?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Bitte verlang es nicht. Ich muss mir erst über alles klar werden."

James lächelte leicht.

„Okay."

Er ließ Lily los, aber sie blieb gleich stehen, wie zuvor.

Ihr Gesicht war ihm abgewandt.

„Sieh mich an, bitte.", hauchte James in ihr Ohr.

Langsam drehte Lily den Kopf. Das Mondlicht brach sich auf ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen glänzen.

Zögernd strich sie James über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich." James berührte mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch, James.", flüsterte Lily und umarmte ihren Freund fest.

Sie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

James war so verständnisvoll und sie log ihn ständig an.

„Schhh – ganz ruhig.", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen und streichelte ihr Haar, das im Mondlicht wie silbernes Gold (also wahnsinnig unwirklich und schön :-) ) aussah.

Diese Worte lösten jedoch das Gegenteil aus und entlockten Lily immer herzzerreißendere Schluchzer.

Erst nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sie sich wieder und löste sich von James.

„Treffen wir uns morgen?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

„Ohne Liebessteine?"

„Sehr gerne."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Na?

Merkt man schon, wie es in Lilys Hirn rattert – sie weiß aber schon, was sie macht :-)

James ist sooooooo lieb seufz

lg und bitte einige Reviews – ihr seid super!


	8. 8 Der siebte Tag

So – hier das nächste Kapitel.

Jetzt geht´s ja schon bald dem Ende zu ... ich hoffe es gefällt euch noch :-)

Übrigens gehören die meisten Figuren noch immer J.K. Rowling usw. ...

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Donnerstag 

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin.", begrüßte James Lily und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Morgen."

Unsicher setzte Lily sich neben James und dessen Freunde. Jessy und Conny hatten sich Plätze gegenüber geschnappt.

Es war ihr schon etwas peinlich, dass James sie ja irgendwie aufgedeckt hatte – ob er seinen Freunden wohl davon erzählt hatte?

Eine Weile lang saßen James und Lily da, ohne es zu wagen etwas zu nehmen, während die Anderen sie beobachteten. Ihre letzten gemeinsamen Frühstückserfahrungen waren ja nicht die Besten.

James räusperte sich und griff entschlossen zu einem Brotkorb in der Nähe.

„Toast, Lily?"

„Gerne."

„Aber das ist doch ungesund!", grinste Sirius hinterlistig.

James sah ihn wütend an, Lily wurde rot (anscheinend hatte James es den Anderen verraten) und Remus trat Sirius unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein.

Gegen diese Übermacht getraute Sirius nicht mehr aufzumucken.

Den ganzen Schultag lang, war er erstaunlich brav, was besonders James sehr wunderte. Aber er war eindeutig freudig überrascht.

Hatte er doch seine Freunde am Morgen instruiert, dass sie Lily auf keinen Fall auf die „andere Lily" ansprechen durften.

James sah allerdings nicht, dass Remus Sirius immer mit einem Schweigezauber belegte, wenn er den Mund aufmachen wollte, um irgendeine spitze Bemerkung über Lilys Wandlung anzubringen.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor:**

„Lust auf eine Überraschung?", verführerisch wackelte James mit den Augenbrauen.

„Kommt ganz drauf an.", konterte Lily grinsend.

„Lass dich nur überraschen. Das Einzige, was ich dir sage, ist dass du einen Bikini mitnehmen solltest. Aber eigentlich verrät das sowieso alles."

Überrascht sah Lily James prüfend an. Wo wollte er um diese Jahreszeit schwimmen gehen?

„Sei kein Frosch.", zog James sie lachend auf.

„Bin ich nicht! Aber es wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, wenn man misstrauisch ist. Immerhin kann man bei James Potter nie wissen.", wehrte Lily sich grinsend.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen.", sagte James freundlich und sah Lily abwartend an.

Schnell stand sie auf und ließ sich auf James Schoß fallen.

„Weis ich doch."

Vorsichtig küsste Lily kleine sanfte Kreise auf James Hals. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut aufstieg.

„Dann hol deinen Bikini.", flüsterte James.

„Und wenn ich nur Badeanzüge habe?", neckte ihn Lily.

„Dann hol dir einen Badeanzug."

„Und du bist nicht enttäuscht?"

„Nein – na ja ... ich habe mich schon gefreut deinen Bauch zu sehen."

„Was? Wieso freust du dich auf meinen Bauch?"

„Weil ich dich da gerne küssen würde."

Wortlos stand Lily auf und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zurück.

„Wo ist dein Badeanzug?", fragte James und betonte das letzte Wort besonders.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass Nacktbaden auch mal interessant sein müsste.", kicherte Lily.

James schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Yolanda würde vielleicht mit einem Jungen, mit dem sie seit sieben Tagen zusammen war, nackt baden gehen, aber Lily? Niemals.

Während James solchen Gedanken nachhing, führte er Lily zügig in Richtung des Raums der Wünsche.

Vor dem Wandvorhang von Barnabas des Bekloppten ließ er Lilys Hand los und ging dreimal an einem ganz speziellen Mauerstück vorbei.

Die Tür tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und ließ sich problemlos öffnen.

Lily verschlug es die Sprache.

Der Raum hatte sich auf James´ Wunsch hin in eine wunderschöne Lagune verwandelt.

Ein weißer Sandstrand führte ins Wasser, welches helltürkis und blau schimmerte.

Am Ufer standen ein paar Palmen und es war sehr warm.

„Wow.", konnte sie nach ein paar Minuten schließlich herausbringen.

Wie am echten Meer rauschte das Wasser in leichten Wellen auf den Sandstrand und zog sich dann langsam wieder zurück um gleich darauf wieder vorzuschnellen.

In den hellen Sonnenstrahlen tanzte die Gischt an der Oberfläche.

James riss sich übermütig die Kleider vom Leib und zog eine schwarze Boxershort-Badehose (mir fällt das richtige Wort grade nicht ein :-) ) an.

Lily hatte sich taktvoll abgewandt.

Jetzt sah sie glücklich zu, wie James sich in das am Ufer seichte Wasser fallen ließ.

„Komm rein. Es ist angenehm warm. Und ich bin jetzt wirklich gespannt, ob du deine Drohung wirklich wahr machst.", lächelte James und spritzte Wasser nach ihr.

„Hey! Aufhören!"

Um zu verhindern, dass ihre Klamotten richtig nass wurden, zog sie sie schnell aus.

Natürlich trug sie darunter schon ihren Bikini.

„Und glücklich?"

„Sehr."

Stürmisch hob James Lily auf und trug sie ins Wasser.

„Aufhören! Neeeein!", kreischte Lily auf, als James anfing ihr viele kleine Küsse auf den Bauch zu drücken.

„Das kitzelt!"

„Na und?"

„Na und! RACHE!"

Mit einer rachsüchtigen Lily war nicht zu spaßen – das lernte jetzt auch James.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei tauchte sie ihn unter.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ sie ihn wieder nach oben kommen.

Doch jetzt eine kleine Erholung – nein! Sofort wurde James gekitzelt was das Zeug hielt.

Er musste so sehr lachen, dass er von selbst wieder untertauchte.

Keuchend und prustend schleppte er sich an den Strand.

Lily, die ihm gefolgt war, warf ihn auf die Schultern und fixierte ihn, indem sie sich auf seinen Bauch setzte und seine Hände mit ihren nieder drückte.

„Und? Wirst du mich noch einmal kitzeln?"

„Ja.", lachte James unbeeindruckt.

„WAS?", erneut begann Lily James zu kitzeln. „Sag das noch mal!"

„Ja – wenn ich meines Lebens müde bin."

„Na dann ist ja gut."

Grinsend ließ Lily sich neben James in den Sand fallen.

Zufrieden lagen sie in der Sonne und ließen sich von den warmen Strahlen trocknen.

„Lily?"

„Mmmh?"

James beugte sich über Lily.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir heute so einen schönen und vor allem _normalen_ Tag hatten. Ich war gestern wirklich schon verzweifelt."

„Dein Schädel ist mir in der Sonne."

„Pfff. Gefühlslose Hexe." Empört ließ James sich wieder in den Sand sinken.

„Gibst du mir einen Kuss, James?"

„Ich weiß nicht ... dann bin ich dir wieder im Weg.", zierte sich James.

„Biiitte!"

„Na gut.", seufzte James gespielt theatralisch auf und lehnte sich wieder über seine Freundin.

Die Hitze schien immer mehr anzusteigen, während die Beiden sich immer leidenschaftlicher küssten.

Lily stöhnte leise auf, als James sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals bis hin zu ihrem Bikinioberteil küsste.

Sachte fuhr er über den braunen Stoff ihres Triangeloberteils.

Gänsehaut breitete sich über Lilys ganzen Körper aus.

Auch James schien die Situation nicht völlig kalt zu lassen, denn er schluckte schwer und schien plötzlich ziemlich ernst.

Als er sich vorbeugte und Lily wieder küssen wollte, drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

„James ... ich kann nicht. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt."

„I-in Ordnung.", sagte James und versuchte offensichtlich seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

Den rauen Unterton konnte er allerdings nicht verbergen.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir ... ich will nicht, dass wir unsere Beziehung noch mehr erweitern, bevor ich dir die Wahrheit erzählt habe."

„Dann erzähl sie mir jetzt."

„Nein, bitte, James. Lass uns einfach den Abend genießen. Vielleicht sag ich es dir schon morgen. Ja?"

„Okay."

Seufzend legte James seinen Kopf auf Lilys Bauch.

„Siehst du – wenn du einen Badeanzug anhättest, dann würde ich jetzt nicht so bequem liegen.", meinte James altklug.

Lily konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, obwohl ihr eigentlich nicht zum Lachen zumute war.

Liebevoll streichelte sie über James wirren Haarschopf.

Morgen ... morgen schon würde es aus sein mit diesem Frieden.

Andererseits sollte sie vermutlich froh sein, wenn es dann endlich heraus war. Hoffentlich nur würde James ihr verzeihen können.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101


	9. 9 Der achte Tag

hihi

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Freitag 

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungs, 7. Jahrgang:**

„Guten Morgen!", fröhlich pfeifend kam James aus dem Bad und steuerte auf seinen Koffer zu.

Anstatt wie sonst ein echter Morgenmuffel zu sein, war er heute anscheinend glänzend aufgelegt.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Galleonen gefunden?", prüfend musterte Remus James.

„Nein. Ich freue mich nur, dass es jetzt so gut zwischen Lily und mir läuft. Übrigens will sie mir heute auch die Wahrheit über ihr komisches Verhalten sagen."

„Äh – James. Solltest du ihr nicht auch mal erzählen, dass du eine Wette am Laufen hast?", fragte Sirius erstaunlich taktvoll.

„Welche W- ... oh, stimmt! Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." Nachdenklich starrte James auf den Fußboden.

„Aber sie wird mir schon nicht böse sein, immerhin musste ich die Wette fast eingehen – sonst hätten Lisa und Yolanda ausposaunt, dass wir bei Vollmond immer die Schule verlassen. Wenn Dumbledore das gehört hätte, hätte er nur eins und eins zusammenzählen brauchen.

Ich werde es ihr trotzdem nachher beichten."

„Du hast immer Probleme.", seufzte Sirius. „Konzentrier dich auf Essen so wie ich und nicht so sehr auf Mädels und dein Leben wäre um einiges einfacher."

„Pfff. Wer von uns konzentriert sich hier auf Mädel**S** ? ICH will Lily. Du dagegen ... na fangen wir gar nicht erst an.

Ich will ja keine Namen nennen – aber Romy, Hestia, Sandy, Julia, Anna, Monica, Phoebe, Georgia, Alexandra, Denise, Nathalie-"

„Okay! Hör auf!", stoppte Sirius James entgeistert.

„Das hört sich ja so an, als wären es echt viele gewesen."

„Ich könnte noch einmal so viele dazu aufzählen. Aber eigentlich könnte ich mir die Mühe sparen und einfach Dumbledore um Schülerlisten fragen."

„Ihr seid echt fies. Jetzt muss ich gleich anfangen zu heulen."

„Mach dir nichts draus, Padfoot – mich ziehen sie auch immer auf.", Peter klopfte Sirius aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Das war ein Scherz."

„Oh."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädels, 7. Jahrgang:**

Verwirrt blinzelte Conny in die helle Sonne, die ihr ins Gesicht schien. Warum war sie schon wach?

Sie wachte doch sonst nie so früh auf ... außer sie hatte etwas Wichtiges vergessen ... welcher Tag war heute ...

„Oh mein Gott!! Wie spät ist es?", jaulte sie auf und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Zehn vor acht.", antwortete Yolanda gespielt freundlich.

„Ihr solltet euch vielleicht beeilen. Wir wollten euch ja wecken, aber wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob ihr das wollt. Hätte ja sein können, dass ihr euren Wecker extra spät gestellt habt. Immerhin ist ja in zwei Tagen schon der Ball – ein bisschen Schönheitsschlaf würde euch sicherlich nicht schaden."

Ganz fasziniert über ihr eigenes Einfallsreichtum in Sachen spitze Bemerkungen verschwanden Yolanda und ihr Siamesischer Zwilling kichernd.

Anscheinend hatten sie nach dem Frühstück noch einmal ihren Look kontrolliert, denn frühstücken waren die zwei bestimmt schon gewesen.

Immerhin würde der Unterricht in 10 Minuten beginnen.

„LILY! JESSY! Aufstehen!! Wir haben noch genau zehn – nein neun Minuten um in den Unterricht zu kommen.

„WAS?"

So schnell wie an diesem Morgen hatten die Drei sich wohl noch nie fertig gemacht.

Pünktlich zum Unterricht erschienen sie, zwar schnaufend und prustend, aber immerhin.

Lisa und Yolanda, die erst ziemlich enttäuscht ausgesehen hatte, begann bald wieder zu kichern.

„Was haben die denn?", fauchte Conny, heute eindeutig mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, gereizt.

„Ähem – ich glaube sie lachen, weil Jessy ihr Shirt über dem Pullover anhat. Außerdem ist es glaube ich auch verkehrt.", erläuterte Remus und grinste.

„Ups. Sagt Binns bitte, dass ich gleich komme – ich muss mal auf die Toilette."

Binns, der Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei öffnete im gleichen Moment die Klassenzimmertür und ließ die plappernden Schüler herein.

Lily und Conny setzten sich in eine Bank in der vorletzten Reihe.

„Da sitzt Jessy.", fauchte Conny Lisa an, die Connys Tasche einfach von dem für Jessy reservierten Platz schubsen wollte.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht immer so vorkommen, als wärt ihr hier die Größten! Ihr könnt euch doch nicht mal alleine anziehen.", giftete Lisa zurück.

„Wo ist Jessy denn? Zieht sie sich noch auf dem Klo um? Das ist erbärmlich."

„Weist du was noch erbärmlicher ist? Wenn man nach jedem Bissen den man zu sich genommen hat, aufs Klo rennt und sich übergibt!"

Wütend starrte Lisa Conny an.

„Ich habe wenigstens meine Prioritäten! Bevor ich so ausschaue wie du, gehe ich lieber alle fünf Minuten kotzen."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich _fett_ bin!?"

Jessy riss die Türe zum Klassenzimmer ungestüm auf und murmelte Professor Binns schnell eine Entschuldigung zu.

„Ja, ja, Miss.", winkte der Geist mit einer seiner durchsichtigen Hände ab.

Jessy hätte ebenso gut sagen können, dass sie noch eben jemanden ermorden hatte müssen, er hätte auch „ja,ja" gesagt.

Jessy sah sich nach ihren Freundinnen um.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete sie die Beiden.

Conny war gerade dabei Lisa einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf den Hals zu jagen und Lily ... Lily saß da und lächelte abwesend ins Leere.

Vermutlich ließ sie gerade noch einmal den letzten Tag revue passieren.

Kichernd warf Jessy einen Blick zu James.

Dieser saß ebenso da und starrte auf Lilys Hinterkopf. Sein Blick war glasig und es fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Sirius gerade alle seine Schulsachen in Mäuse verwandelte.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor:**

„Puh – was für ein Tag.", stöhnte Sirius und warf sich quer über einen großen Lehnstuhl vor dem Feuer.

„Ich will nur noch ins Bett."

„Es ist doch erst acht Uhr. Du musst ja echt fertig sein.", grinste Remus.

„James? Gehst du mit mir spazieren?", fragte Lily James.

„Ja." James stand auf und sie gingen gemeinsam zum See runter.

Lily hatte allerhand Nebensächlichkeiten bemerkt und über die Seltsamsten Dinge gesprochen.

James sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Warum war sie so nervös?

Sie knetete ihre Hände aufgeregt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Okay, James. Das was ich dir beichten muss, tut mir sehr Leid. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du mir nicht zu sehr böse bist."

„Klar, Lily, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich dir auch etwas sagen muss."

„Ich würde gerne anfangen – ähm ... also ich habe gewettet, d-"

„WAS? Du auch?" Entgeistert starrte James Lily an.

Diese Frau war immer wieder für Überraschungen gut.

„Wie du auch?"

„Ach, Lisa und Yolanda haben mich erpresst. Ich hatte das Ganze schon vergessen, ehrlich."

Lily dachte mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, was es für einen Sinn ergeben konnte, dass die zwei Schnepfen mit ihr UND James gewettet hatten.

Lisa wollte James ... also auch mit ihm zum Ball ... wenn sie ihn loswerden sollte, dann musste James wohl das Gegenteil gewettet haben ...

„Du hast gewettet, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehen wirst??"

„Schlimmer.", gab James zerknirscht zu. „Ich habe gewettet, dass du dich in mich verliebst, dass wir zusammen kommen und gemeinsam zum Ball gehen. Ansonsten müsste ich mit Lisa da hin. Aber wirklich Lily, ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt – oder besser gesagt, ich war es immer. Das musst du mir glauben."

Lily atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen.

Sie versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie schon ein bisschen sauer war, dass James um ihre Gefühle gewettet hatte.

„Mit mir hat sie gewettet, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, dich los zu werden. Wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, müsste ich mit Florian Giatti zum Ball gehen. Verstehst du? Sie hat uns ausgespielt.

Sie dachte, wenn ich dich vergraule, verlierst du deine Wette und musst sowieso mit ihr zum Ball gehen. _Sie_ hätte sich schon irgendwie davor gedrückt wirklich mit Florian dahin zu gehen."

„Diese Schlampe.", knurrte James.

„Das war ein abgekartetes Spiel."

„Ja. Und wir sind beide darauf eingestiegen.", murmelte Lily enttäuscht.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wegen der Wette und dem Ball meine ich.", fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie würde ich gerne ein bisschen alleine sein. Das war ziemlich viel auf einmal. Ich hätte wirklich nie geglaubt, dass du eine Wette über unsere Beziehung abschließt, aber ich habe ja schließlich das Gleiche gemacht."

„Ja, aber du hast mich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du zugestimmt hast, ja noch eindeutig andere Gefühle für mich gehegt und ich wurde, wie schon gesagt, erpresst."

„Mmmh ... vermutlich wegen Remus, oder?"

„Ja – he woher weist du davon?"

„Ich hab´s raus gefunden, als ich mit Remus gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler war.", meinte Lily abwesend.

„Ich verstehe das, James. Aber kannst du mich trotzdem alleine lassen. Ich muss nachdenken, was wir jetzt am Besten machen können."

„Okay.", stimmte James zögernd zu. „Aber bleib nicht zu lange hier draußen. Sonst erkältest du dich."

Sich seiner Gefühle unsicher ging James zurück ins Schloss.

Es hätte ja auch schlechter laufen können, oder?

Immerhin war sie nicht sehr wütend.

Während James durch die großen Eichenportale verschwand starrte Lily nachdenklich auf die Oberfläche des schwarzen Sees.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

SO! Jetzt war das schon das vor-vorletzte Kapitel. Jetzt kommt noch ein recht kurzes vorletztes Kapitel und dann schon das Finale.

Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und auf viele Reviews – übrigens seid ihr super in Sachen Reviews.

lg


	10. 10 Der neunte Tag

_ToffiFee_: Wir werden ja sehen, ob du deine Wette gewinnst :-)

_Janey_: Ich glaube es heißt upgedated :-)

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Samstag**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen, 7. Jahrgang:**

„Conny, Jessy. Wacht auf.", flüsterte Lily leise und schüttelte ihre Freundinnen vorsichtig.

„AAAH!"

„Sei leise, Jessy!", flüsterte Lily eindringlich.

„Tsch-tschuldige. Ich hab geträumt, dass mir jemand die Haare abgeschoren hat – grins nicht! Das war schrecklich."

Empört hob Jessy schon wieder ihre Stimme an.

„Halt die Klappe.", zischte Lily. „Wenn die Tussen aufwachen, dann ist alles zerstört!"

Mit einem Schlag war Jessy still und half Lily sogar Conny auf zu wecken.

Auf Lilys Bitte hin zogen die Zwei sich schnell an und schlüpften mit ihr aus dem Schlafsaal.

Conny warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Spinnst du? Es ist ja erst sieben!"

„Ja – aber glaubt mir. Es ist echt wichtig."

„Hättest du uns die superwichtigen Neuigkeiten nicht gestern erzählen können? Wo warst du überhaupt so lange? Wir wollten erst auf dich warten, aber du bist ja nicht aufgetaucht."

„War es schlimm? Hasst er dich jetzt?"

Jessy war wirklich der Optimismus in Person, wenn sie zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Nein – aber wartet, wir erzählen es dann allen zusammen."

„Wir – also bist du noch mit James zusammen?"

„Ja und jetzt psst."

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die Drei sich die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch.

Vorsichtig schob Lily die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler auf.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten die vier Marauder aufzuwecken und sie möglichst leise aus dem Schlafsaal zu schleusen, ließen sich Lily, Conny und Jessy erschöpft auf die Polstersessel im Gemeinschaftsraum sinken.

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen Peter zu überzeugen, dass er aufhören sollte zu schreien.

Er glaubte nämlich auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu haben, dass Todesser seinen Schlafsaal geentert hatten und jetzt seine Goldkette stehlen wollten.

Tja ... der gute Peter war eben nicht der Hellste.

Aber Lärm machen konnte er.

„Also was ist los?", fragte Remus und warf sich müde auf ein Sofa.

In der Kurzfassung erzählte Lily den Anderen was sie und James sich gestern gebeichtet hatten.

„Das ist ja ein Ding.", staunte Sirius. „Die wollte euch gegeneinander ausspielen und sich Prongs krallen."

„Pfff. Als ob sie das jemals gekonnt hätte.", schnaubte James.

Lily konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Jetzt grins nicht so dämlich, sondern erzähl uns endlich, was du jetzt so wichtiges vorhast!"

Jessys taktloser Kommentar riss Lily wieder aus dem siebten Himmel zurück.

„Ja ... ähm ... genau! Ich wollte euch von meinem Plan erzählen. Ich habe mir gestern nämlich folgendes überlegt ..."


	11. 11 Finale

So – tief durchatmen – (endlich) das letzte Kapitel :-)

DANKE und einen dicken Schmatz an alle, die immer so super reviewt haben und die auch nie geschimpft haben, wenn es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel rausgekommen ist :-)

Ich hoffe ihr findet den Schluss einigermaßen würdig

viel Spaß

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Sonntag 

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Große Halle, Frühstück:**

„DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN!!"

Viele Schüler hoben den Kopf um zu sehen, wer schon in der Früh so einen Lärm veranstaltete.

Zu niemandes Überraschung war es Lily Evans, die gerade James Potter anschrie. Die Beiden kamen gerade mitsamt ihren Freunden durch die Tür in die Große Halle.

Zwar hatten die zwei sich in den letzten Tagen gut verstanden und waren sogar zusammen gewesen, aber kaum jemand hatte geglaubt, dass das sehr lange halten würde.

Jetzt setzten sich die Marauder so weit von Lily und ihren Freundinnen entfernt wie es nur ging hin.

James Potter warf noch einen genervten Blick in Richtung Lily, dann begann er offensichtlich ziemlich gereizt seinen Speck mit dem Messer zu drangsalieren.

Lily dagegen schien ziemlich nahe am Wasser gebaut zu sein.

Mit einem lauten Schniefen schnäuzte sie sich in ein Papiertaschentuch.

Yolanda machte Lisa das Siegeszeichen, als diese sich auf den Weg zu James machte.

„James?"

„Hmm?"

Jeder normal vernünftige Mensch hätte bei diesem Geräusch kehr gemacht, aber Lisa war hartnäckig.

„Ich nehme an, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst? Ich wollte ja warten, bis du es mir selbst sagst, aber ich muss es jetzt dann wirklich offiziell wissen.

Selbst ich kann nur unter großer Mühe noch heute Abend einen Partner für den Ball auftreiben."

Mit einem gezierten Lachen warf sie sich die langen Haare über die Schulter.

„Nein.", knurrte James.

„Wie bitte?"

„Er hat „nein" gesagt."

Lily war aufgetaucht.

Mit (durch einen Zauberspruch) geröteten Augen baute sie sich neben Lisa auf und legte besitzergreifend eine Hand auf James´ Schulter.

„Ach ja?"

In Lisas Hirn schien es auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.

„Und wie, _Lily_, kann das sein?", fragte sie _extrem_ unauffällig.

„Ganz einfach.", fauchte James. „Ich habe es ihr versprochen. Wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, was für eine Zicke sie ist, wäre ich ihr sicher nie nachgelaufen. Aber das habe ich leider zu spät erkannt."

„Wie kannst du es wagen? _Zicke_? Du spinnst wohl! Auch wenn du jetzt noch so sehr behauptest, dass du nichts mehr von mir willst – ich werde dich nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

Du hast mich jahrelang genervt und immer und immer wieder ausgefragt. Und es hat geholfen.

_Ich werde nicht aufgeben.", _nachdrücklich und mit irrem Blick starrte Lily James an.

„Moment mal.", stammelte Lisa, die spürte, dass ihr gerade alle Felle aus der Hand glitten.

„Wie jetzt? James du willst nichts mehr von Lily, aber dafür steht sie jetzt total auf dich?"

James, der den leicht hysterischen Klang in Lisas Stimme zufrieden zu Kenntnis nahm, fügte mitleidslos hinzu.

„Ja. Aber da ich ihr schon zugesagt habe, dass ich mit ihr da hinwill, muss ich jetzt ja wohl. Übrigens-", er winkte Lisa verstohlen näher.

(Lily blickte mit gespielt verletztem Blick demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.)

„Jetzt habe ich ja wohl auch meine Wette gewonnen. Also zisch ab, halt die Klappe und lass uns von jetzt an in Ruhe. Das nächste Mal kommst du sicher nicht mehr so glimpflich davon, wenn du dich mit den Maraudern anlegst."

Die Tränen schossen Lisa in die Augen.

Vor Wut und Enttäuschung.

Sie hatte so lange darauf hingearbeitet, dass sie sich endlich James Potter schnappen konnte und jetzt war alles auf einen Schlag zunichte gemacht worden.

Sie wandte sich um, bevor jemand ihre Tränen sehen konnte und stiefelte dem Ausgang zu.

„Lisa! Warte noch kurz. Ich muss was mit dir besprechen."

Lily war ihr nachgelaufen.

„Was willst du Evans?"

„Ich wollte dir, so weh es mir tut, nur sagen, dass James mich nicht mehr haben will."

„Ja?", hoffnungsvoll blinzelte Lisa ihre Klassenkameradin an.

Wollte die ihr gerade sagen, dass sie ihr Potter kampflos überlassen würde?

„Ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich meine Wette jetzt ja wohl gewonnen habe!"

Entsetzt starrte Lisa Lily an.

„Welche Wette? Ich weiß von nichts!", versuchte sie es noch schnell mit der Betrügermasche.

„Aber wir haben alles mitangehört."

Conny und Jessy stellten sich hinter Lily, wie die Wachhunde neben ihren Herrn.

Lisa gab sich aber noch nicht geschlagen.

Sie setzte auf ihre beste Rolle.

„Huuuhuuuu! Das wollte ich ja nicht. Es tut mir so Leid!!" Große Tränen kullerten aus Lisas stark geschminkten Augen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lily. Wie kann ich das nur je wieder gut machen?"

„Ganz einfach. Geh mit Florian Giatti auf den Ball. Wir haben schon alles mit ihm abgesprochen. Er ist ausnahmsweise einverstanden noch so kurzfristig seine Pläne zu ändern. Er erwartet dich um acht in der Eingangshalle."

(In Wahrheit war Florian überglücklich gewesen, dass er plötzlich ein so Attraktives Mädchen als Begleiterin hatte – davor hatte er nämlich noch niemanden gefunden.)

Lisa war so fassungslos, dass sie die Heulerei stoppte und die drei nur noch anstarrte.

„Viel Spaß dann heute Abend."

Triumphierend und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend marschierten die drei wieder zurück zur Großen Halle.

„Achtung – Trauergesicht, Lily.", erinnerte Conny lachend.

Sofort setzte Lily wieder die Trauermiene auf und ließ sich auf einen Platz weit weg von den Maraudern fallen.

Verstohlen zwinkerte sie James zu, der sich daraufhin (vor Freude) verschluckte und von Remus „gerettet" werden musste.

„Muss Liebe schön sein.", kicherte Jessy und schaufelte sich noch eine zweite Portion Rührei auf den Teller, während Remus noch immer auf James Rücken klopfte.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

„Wo bleiben die denn? Genevieve wartet sicher schon."

Ungeduldig warf Sirius einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

Er hatte sich bereit erklärt mit James und Remus auf deren Dates zu warten.

Das bereute er jetzt allerdings.

Wenn Lily und Co. sich nicht beeilten, würde Genevieve, eine Ravenclaw, sicher sauer auf ihn sein.

„Da kommen sie ja.", begütigte Remus.

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus, dass er auf Sirius Zehentritt hin allerdings schnell wieder durch eine wütende Miene ersetzte.

Lisa und Yolanda kamen gemeinsam mit Lily, Conny und Jessy die Treppen der Mädchenschlafsäle herab.

„Na dann auf zu dem schrecklichsten Tag in meinem Leben.", rief James theatralisch und unterdrückte ein Grinsen nur mit Mühe.

Lisa sah ziemlich fertig und missgelaunt aus.

Yolanda wirkte ebenfalls genervt.

Erstens weil ihr Plan schief gegangen war und zweitens, weil Lisa sie schon den ganzen Tag lang abwechselnd mit Wutanfällen und Tränenausbrüchen belästigte.

Also richteten die Jungs ihre Augen lieber auf Lily, Jessy und Conny.

„Ihr seht super aus.", begrüßte Remus Conny und Jessy.

Das stimmte auch.

Conny trug ihr geliebtes gold-brozenes Ballkleid.

Es hatte nur dünne Spaghettiträger und einen V-Ausschnitt. Das Oberteil war eng geschnitten und lief sich in einem langen Rock aus.

Strahlend hakte Conny sich bei Remus ein, mit dem sie zum Ball gehen würde.

Jessy, die für ihr Leben gern tanzte, trug eine ihrer Tanzroben.

Das Neckholderkleid war rot und hatte am Rücken einen weit ausgeschnittenen Wasserfallausschnitt. Der Rock war asymmetrisch und an der längsten Stelle knielang.

Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte Jessy offen gelassen und nur mit einer roten Blume geschmückt.

James hatte nur Augen für Lily.

Sie trug ein Kleid aus einem goldenen Stoff.

Die trägerlose, eng anliegende Korsage betonte ihre gute Figur, während der Rock tellerförmig und knielang war. Tüll bauschte ihn auf, so dass er nicht ganz gerade fiel.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus.", brummte James ungnädig.

Lisa schlich sich mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck vorbei.

„Danke, du auch.", lachte Lily und drückte James einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Kannst du das in der Öffentlichkeit nicht lassen?", beschwerte dieser sich gespielt empört.

Bevor die zwei ihr Wortgefecht noch weiterführen konnten, trieben Jessy und Sirius sie zum Weitergehen an.

Beide hatten sich mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern verabredet und wollten unbedingt pünktlich in der Eingangshalle sein.

Diese war gestopft voll mit Schülern aus dem 4., 5., 6. und 7. Jahrgang.

Die jüngeren Schüler waren noch nicht zugelassen. Dafür durften sie kleine Partys in den Gemeinschaftsräumen feiern.

„Wann ist Einlass?", erkundigte James sich, während Sirius und Jessy ins Gedränge stürzten um Genevieve und Justin zu finden.

„Um acht.", meinte Lily und warf einen Blick auf James Armbanduhr.

„Nur mehr zehn Minuten."

„In denen werden wir uns dafür prächtig amüsieren.", grinste Conny und zeigte auf Lisa, die ca. 10 Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

Florian Giatti hatte sie gerade entdeckt und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.

Aus Lisas Miene war zu schließen, dass seine Küsse wohl genauso feucht wie zahlreich waren.

Die Freunde sahen genüsslich zu, wie Lisas Laune sich bedenklich dem Nullpunkt, oder besser dem Punkt minus 3000, näherte.

Gerade als Florian eine sicher sehr spannende Geschichte zum Besten gab, wurden die Türen zur Großen Halles geöffnet und sie verloren Lisa und Florian im allgemeinen Gewühle und Gedränge aus den Augen.

Dafür fanden sie Sirius, Genevieve, Justin und Jessy wieder.

Außerdem eine Menge Freunde von Genevieve und Justin.

Sie setzten sich alle zusammen an einen Tisch und bestellten erst mal Getränke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Musik zu spielen begann.

Sehnsüchtig schielte Lily zu James hinüber.

Sie mussten beide bis Mitternacht ihre Rollen spielen.

Dann wären die zehn Tage endlich um und sie konnten offiziell ein Paar „werden".

Lily wollte schon so gerne tanzen.

Sirius schien ihr das anzusehen und forderte sie auf.

Bald tanzten sie alle ausgelassen und tauschten die Partner wild durch.

Die Zeit bis Mitternacht verging plötzlich wie im Fluge und schon verkündete die Sängerin der Band, dass es jetzt ein langsames Lied für alle Pärchen geben würde.

Strahlend nahm James Lily in die Arme und drehte sich mit ihr zum Takt der Musik.

Lisa erblickte die zwei und setzte ein boshaftes Grinsen auf.

Aber Lily, die es gesehen hatte, deutete schnell auf die große Uhr an der Wand.

Man konnte sehen, wie es in Lisas Hirn ratterte.

Was wollte Lily ihr sagen? Mitternacht war vorüber?

Remus erbarmte sich schließlich und erklärte ihr: „Sie haben sich wieder vertragen. Heute – am _elften_ Tag."

„AAArrrgggghhhh!" Lisa brüllte wie ein Löwe, als sie das hörte.

„Kscht, kscht. Du brauchst ja nicht wütend sein – du hast ja jetzt mich.", tröstete Florian sie fröhlich und tappte ihr zum wiederholten Male auf die Zehen, während er sie ungeschickt näher heranziehen wollte.

„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie du heute aussiehst."

Vorsichtig strich James über Lilys Locken.

„Doch – warte wie hast du mein Outfit genannt? Furchtbar?"

Lily lachte.

„Du bist wunderschön – und ich wusste es schon immer. Auch wenn du mir deine innere schöne Seite erst vor kurzem enthüllt hast."

„Ja – wie immer hattest du Recht. Allmächtiger Potter."

„He – gibs ruhig zu."

„WAS?"

„Sprich mir am Besten nach: Ich – Lily – Evans – zukünftige – Potter – habe – mich – in – James – Potter - getäuscht."

„Aber sonst geht es dir gut, ja?"

„Ja – ich habe ja dich."

„Idiot."

Sanft zog Lily ihren Idioten heran und küsste ihn liebevoll, während die letzten Takte der Musik verklangen.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Na, na, NA??

ein paar reviews wert?

bitte!!!

lg


End file.
